A motor vehicle can, for example, be a passenger vehicle or a truck. At least one vehicle tank can be filled with an operating fluid, for example fuel or a urea solution (Adblue), via the at least one tank filler pipe.
Filler neck housing arrangements have firstly to be held securely on the body opening. Secondly, the space between the housing body with the tank filler pipe and the body opening generally has to be sealed. The housing body here frequently has to be fastened between an inner body part provided with a body opening and an outer body part likewise provided with a body opening. Single-part filler neck housing arrangements are known, in which a soft component is molded onto the housing body. The soft component serves to be placed in a sealing manner onto the body opening of the inner body part and optionally onto the body opening of the outer body part. However, the mounting of such single-part filler neck housing arrangements is difficult since it is complicated to have to thread the soft component through the respective body openings and position same. Leakages may occur in the event of mounting errors. In addition, undesirably high mounting forces may occur. A different solution is a two-part filler neck housing arrangement with a carrier which firstly lies tightly against the body opening, in particular the inner body part, and secondly against the tank filler pipe. At the same time, the tank filler pipe has to lie tightly against a suitable holding section of the housing body. This is complicated in terms of production and mounting, inter alia since the tank filler pipe has to be passed through both seals. This is also true of a water outlet hose which may be provided. In addition, upon contact between fuel and the sealing material, the sealing material may swell and thereby cause losses in tightness. Furthermore, tightness problems may arise because of incorrect mounting or insufficient compensation for tolerances in relation to the position of the tank filler pipe. A third solution provides a separate component having an expanding foam for sealing purposes between the inner body part and the outer body part. However, said foam may sometimes escape in an uncontrolled manner and therefore soil regions which are provided as mounting surfaces for other components. In addition, this variant is associated with high costs in production.
The above problems are increased if the cross section of the body openings becomes larger, which is the case in particular when a second tank filler pipe, for example for a urea solution (Adblue) is provided or retrofitted, or if the body opening lies in a curved body part. Such enlarged opening cross sections require correspondingly enlarged seals, and the mounting, in particular the orientation especially of the single-part filler neck housing arrangements, is made more difficult. This is true not least because of the comparatively high tolerances in respect of the opening cross sections.